Beyond the Veil
by TheWickedRainbow
Summary: ON A THREE-FOUR MONTHS HIATUS, will be back!What if the Veil in the Department of Mysteries was a path to another world? A world in which Harry Potter was known only through a series of books - our world. What if Sirius Black ended up here, in 2015. How would he cope? ON HIATUS: I DON'T KNOW WHEN THIS WILL BE BACK.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 Sirius**

It was not a nice feeling, falling and being unable to move, to try and stop said falling. Still it was what Sirius tried to do, without result

He knew that he wasn't dead; his cousin had not used the killing curse after all. _'Something to be happy about',_ he thought with a mental chuckle since he couldn't speak.

So, he wasn't dead. He also wasn't safe; safe in Sirius's world did not cope with falling in darkness while being immobile.  
In other words, he was screwed.

Just as he once more tried to move his wand, something crashed into his forehead and the darkness around him slipped into his mind as he promptly blacked out.

#

Something was whizzing. It was annoying and it got louder the more aware Sirius became of it. He tried to open his eyes. Light. Too much light. He groaned and blinked slowly, trying to adjust his eyes. White, brown, more white, some blue. The outline of a person standing close by.

Sirius tried to sit up but found himself trapped in some sort of strings attached to his arms and chest.

"Easy there, you had quite the fall, son."

The voice belonged to the person and as Sirius blinked once more said person along with his surroundings became clear.

"Where am I?" he asked and his throat was dry and the words felt heavy and hard to get out.

"Hospital, of course! A family found you in an alley, unconscious and bleeding, and called an ambulance."

"Huh..."

"Here, have some water, it'll help."

A glass was pressed into his free arm. Sirius drank; water had never tasted better.

"How badly am I hurt?" he asked once the glass was empty.

The elderly person - a doctor if he remembered the Muggle word correctly - smiled a little and moved closer.

"Lucky for you not so bad at all. A fractured wrist, some bruises and a nasty cut on your forehead which is sewn together. No brain damage or internal damages."

"I see. Pardon, but you sound a little funny; am I in England?" Sirius asked, suspecting to get an answer that was negative.

The doctor made a sound like a strangled snort.

"You most certainly are not, son. You're in Sweden."

Sirius blinked, huffed and blinked again. Another country. The Veil had to be some kind of portal then.

"And... what year is it? I'm a little disoriented," he lied, his voice smooth and natural as ever.

"2015."

Fuck. A time transporting portal. Just his luck. Sirius grunted and nodded.

"Right. Are you sure there is no brain damage?"

"Positive. The scans showed nothing. Naturally, you will have to take it easy and not jump back into life," said the doctor smartly.

Sirius snorted.

"I can't do that anyway, but thank you for reminding me."

"Can't?"

The old man seemed curious.

Sirius cursed mentally. How in Merlin's name was he going to get through this?

"I... I don't remember having a life... only small pieces here and there... I don't remember coming to this country. Last I knew, I was in England."

A white lie of sorts, combined with truth should do the trick.

"Really? Well, we could do some scans again to see if there is anything amiss."

"I'd rather not, doctor. I'm not fond of scans... And I'm sure you would have seen anything amiss already."

Flattery. Always a sure way out.

#

Sometime later - Sirius didn't know what time it was exactly - he was out on the streets, silently squealing over this cool future; the world was so upgraded!

He found a park and sat down on a bench and watched children and adult come and go until the sun went to sleep and he was alone. Then, after two scans of his surroundings, Sirius took his wand from his trouser pocket - he had been given it and his coat and clothes back - and twirled it in his hand.

"Lumos."

A small light flickered to life, wavered in the air and then went out.

"Accio stone."

A stone which lay on the ground lifted up lazily and then dropped back to its resting place.

"Fuck. Hell. Fuck!"

After trying several spells Sirius was forced to realize that something was very wrong with his magic.

"Fucking fantastic," he snarled and turned his eyes heavenward, looking for comfort among the stars. He found his namesake; it seemed to shine unnaturally bright the longer Sirius looked at it. Then, as if he somehow knew that it was going to work here in the light of the star, Sirius saluted the Dog Star, rose to his feet and disappeared.

A big shaggy black dog bolted from the park, a long and thin wooden stick between its teeth.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 Annie**

" _All was well_."

Annie put the book down and sniffled loudly, wiping the tears away.

"Oh come on auntie A! After all this time?"

Annie grinned at her niece. "Always."

Sarah giggled, and then spoke again: "Thanks for reading to me auntie, even though I'm grown up."

"One can never be too old for liking reading aloud," said Annie for what she was sure was the four hundred and sixty second time since she had begun reading the Harry Potter series out loud to her eighteen year old niece.

"Shit! I need to catch the bus!"

"Jeez, easy kid there is loads of time! I'll come along, I need to buy chocolate."

"You always need to buy chocolate auntie," Sarah pointed out as they rushed outside the apartment and exited the three floor high house.

"I happen to love chocolate!" Annie defended herself and tossed neon pink hair over one shoulder with a grin.

"I know I know. Well, bye auntie, thanks for reading and stuff!"

"Bye Sarah, see you."

Annie waited until the bus drove away with her niece in it, then she walked around the corner and went inside the local shop to buy her weekly supply of chocolate.

On her way back home, Annie went through the small park and sat down on a bench and brought out the small bag of smoked ham she had bought besides the chocolate.

"C'mon pretty boy! I brought you sweets!" she called and whistled loudly while opening the bag and dropping some ham on the ground by her feet.

A branch was broken, a bush moved violently nearby and then the shaggy black dog appeared, its tail wagging happily as it trotted towards her.

"Hello beautiful. Have you had a good week, huh?" she mumbled as she patted the dogs head and kissed its nose.  
The dog barked happily and then went about devouring the ham she offered him; all while wagging the bushy tail back and forth.

"I do wonder why you are a stray... you seem so friendly, pretty boy."

The dog ran around her where she sat on the bench and Annie grinned and threw the last ham on the ground.

"That's it; no more tonight I'm afraid."

The dog barked, ate the ham, nuzzled her hand and ran off just like it had every night for a month.

Annie strolled back home, softly singing to herself.

#

"So I can take it in?" Annie asked just to clarify.

"Well yes, if you are sure it has no markings of any sort I see no problem with you having a dog."

"Lovely. Thank you Tom, you're an awesome landlord!"

Annie hung up the phone, stood silent in her kitchen for a minute and then snatched some sausages from the fridge and went to the park.

It had been another month since she first saw the black dog; two months during which she saw the beautiful animal getting thinner and thinner. So she had decided to do something about the situation. Namely taking the dog in as her own. She had - after many tries - managed to get the dog into her car and had taken it to a veterinarian to see if the dog had a chip marking or health issues. She had received no on both questions. Unfortunately, the dog had managed to escape as she had been about to coax it inside the house she lived in, and it had been watchful after that, only allowing her to pet and feed it before it had bolted off.

This night however, Annie had a plan which involved a leash and sausages.

#

"Oh come on, pretty boy! I just want to help!"

The dog had allowed her to put the leash on him, he had followed her from the park to the house she lived in, but now he sat on the ground by the door and refused to move.

"Really? You came this far just to stop? Silly thing. Come ON!" Annie huffed and scratched the dog's neck. The bushy tail flickered back and forth and then the animal jumped from the ground and inside the house so fast that Annie lost her balance and fell to the cement floor. Huffing, she got up and offered the dog another sausage before she climbed two stairs up to her floor, the dog buffing its head on her shins as she walked.

#

"I'm _never_ doing this again!" Annie groaned as she dried her feet and left the bathroom after two hours of cleaning the dog, and getting water all over the place and herself.

The dog barked loudly and wagged its tail.

"Not funny pretty boy, not funny at all."

Another bark was the dogs reply.

"Ugh. Come on; let's get some food and sleep."

They ate in the kitchen; the dog was obviously spoiled since he snorted at the dog food and only ate half of it. Annie ate chicken salad and cleaned up the kitchen.

"Okay, pretty, this is the deal, you are sleeping on the floor, I've made you a bed, and no barking at night", she told the dog as he followed her into the bedroom, sniffing about curiously.

Thirty minutes later Annie crawled beneath the covers and bade the dog goodnight, earning a soft bark in reply – almost as if the dog really understood her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 Sirius**

He lapped up some water and then proceeded to walk around the kitchen, into the living room, to the bedroom and then to the bathroom, ending his tour with the hall. Paranoid? Hell yes, but Sirius couldn't shake the feeling that something was about to happen. He lay down by the door and huffed.

Two months had passed since he had followed Annie home, two months away from his own world, from all the people he held close to his heart; the people who surely thought him dead. It was depressing. And still, life has turned out okay; he didn't mind being in dog form, although it was a tad bit frustrating having to play animal full out in front of Annie; sometimes when she spoke he wanted to bark and bark and jump around in reply just to show he agreed with her. Of course he didn't.

He still wondered why he had been able to shift into Padfoot that night long ago. Perhaps it was the last of his magic wanting to help out; perhaps he was stronger than he thought since he managed the feat in a world without magic. Either way, it had turned out good.

His back itched. Again. Bloody awful. Sirius rolled over, paws in the air, and moved around on the carpet in the hall, trying to get the itch away. It failed; the itching fucking _spread_ ; rolling over his body in waves.

He was cold. And he wasn't Padfoot anymore. He was also on his back on the floor, hands and feet in the air like a child who was screaming in protest. How charming.

"Fucking hell," he muttered as he got up on his feet – his very human feet – and scratched his neck, thoroughly confused.

"Okay. Fuck. Really. Fuck," he muttered and hastily checked that the door really was locked.

"Ah hell, what to do?!"

He drew into himself, chasing after the feeling of being Padfoot. Nothing.

"Oh come on!" he snapped and threw his hand up in the air.

Something fell clinkering down on the wooden floor. Sirius glanced down. His wand. Well, hell! He had buried it deep down beneath the bush in the park before he decided to follow Annie home; he hadn't wanted risk losing it to her – afraid that she would claim it as a dog outdoor toy and then throw it away. So how in Merlin's baggy y-fronts was the wand now with him?

"Oh what the hell… _Accio newspaper_."

A swishing sound, some banging and then a paper lay by his feet.

"Ah hell!"

#

Three hours later, many spells tried, still not able to change to Padfoot, a shower and a nap later, Sirius paced worriedly in the kitchen.

Annie would soon be home from work at the restaurant. How the hell would he explain his presence in her home? He could leave, his magic was somehow restored and working fine as ever. But surely she would be suspicious of a dog managing to leave a locked apartment? And what if he bumped into her while leaving?

Sirius snorted. Talking about making up excuses, at least to some point. He didn't _want_ to leave; two months of comfort had been wonderful balm on his being and he was grateful for it. So it would be good if he could change back to Padfoot the dog, or Star as Annie had called him since she had found him one night when a star had fell.

The door creaked. Sirius froze. One, two, three… fifteen seconds and then his pink haired hostess stood and stared at him, bag in one hand and the other hand tangled in the messy pink strands.

"… Hello," she said after eons of silence.

Sirius blinked and stared at her. "Erhm… hello?"

"If this is a daydream, it's the most vivid one I've ever had, and if so; why the hell aren't you kissing me?" she said in an amused tune and twirled pink hair around a finger.

"I beg your pardon – kissing you?"

Annie swallowed visibly. "So… you're really real then? I'm not imagining?"

The situation was surreal boarding on mad. She should be screaming, yet she was calm as the sea a sunny day.

"I'm real…"

"Alright, do the magic then," she all but commanded.

Sirius frowned, playing the dumb card. "Magic?"

"Knock it off, will you. I know who are, I know _what_ you are… _Sirius Black_ … _Padfoot_ ," she said and practically hissed out his name and nickname.

"The hell?!" he muttered.

"In this world, you're a character in a book series. Well, you where – until you fell through that blasted Veil."

"A book series?"

"Yeah. The Harry Potter books. Ah… I'm just gonna lend you mine, you can read up on yourself, and Harry and such… and while you do that, I'm gonna go for a run and freak out."

She was sounding a bit strained now, and her cheeks where flushed and her eyes didn't stay on him but darted about the kitchen.

Five minutes later, Sirius was alone in the living room with a stack of seven books and paper and a pen, to take notes if he wanted to, as Annie had put it.

He read for hours, not keeping track of time. He laughed. He cried. He cursed. He smiled. He felt like he was home again, and it was nice knowing how Harry had grown up, even though it was hell. He had always been ashamed that he hadn't asked hos Godson more about how he lived, but then again, Dumbledore had ordered him not to pry, and since the magic bond from his initiation in the Order still had worked after the years in Azkaban, he had had no choice but to follow orders. Fucking manipulating old man.

"Um… Sirius? It's, like, really late…"

The voice was scratchy, low and tired as if Annie had been talking for a very long time or screaming for ages. Sirius looked up from the book. The pink haired woman was standing in the doorway, hair in a ponytail and with sweat shining on the visible skin on her arms and face.

"How?" she asked softly and stepped inside the room and sat down on the carpet with a huff.

"I don't know. I suspect the Veil may be some sort of time travelling device, but I honestly have no idea. I'm sorry though, for imposing on you. I couldn't change back to human form. Not until today that is, and even so, it just happened, I didn't do it on purpose."

"I know that. I figured something was wrong, off. I just felt like it was best to tag along anyway."

"Huh? You mean you _knew_?" Sirius asked curiously.

"No… I mean, not at once. I more, like, _hoped_ it would turn out to be you; your dog form really is extraordinary you know."

She was smiling softly from the floor, looking tired but still alert. Sirius sighed.

"Well, thank for the hospitality. I better be off. I'm gonna pay you back… somehow," he told her as he got up from the sofa and stretched out, his body creaking from sitting still so long.

"Where are going? What will you do? Magic some solution? Obliviate people?"

"How do you – never mind… I don't know, but I'll find a way, hopefully a harmless one. Get some false birth certificates and go from there. So, thank you, really."

Annie snorted. "I think you're being a bit stupid. You know nothing about this world, about this age, how will you cope?"

Sirius shrugged. "I always cope somehow."

"Stay."

He frowned at her. "What?"

Annie rose from the floor and smiled at him while saying, "Stay here, at least till you have fixed some sort of papers so you can get work, stay until you can fit in. The couch makes an excellent extra bed, you know."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 Annie**

The smell of egg and bacon woke Annie from her slumber.

"What are you doing out there?" she half yelled as she got up from the couch.

"Lunch, we need to eat you know," came the amused reply from the kitchen.

As Annie ventured into the room she was met by a set table with bacon, scrambled eggs and toast along with a pitch with lemon water.

"Turning on the charm, already?" she asked.

"Charm? What are you – oh! Don't be silly, this is a mere thank you for the help."

"Sure it is. So, how is it going with the false birth certificates?" Annie asked as she sat down by the table.

"I think it's going okay… I've been looking at yours, and then on that internet-thing you showed me, and basically all I have to do is create my own paper with numbers and so on and then get them registered here with some excuse that, so I'm gonna have to do a bit of magic there, but otherwise I'll be good, I think."

"You realize that we're going on illegal?" Annie deadpanned.

"I know. And like I said, you don't have to be part of this, I can leave you alone at any minute and wrap this up alone and be off – no problem."

"Not happening. You're _Sirius Black_ , I'm freaking crushing on you, so no not happening."

"I still don't get how you can crush so much on a fictional character – even though said character was real in another world."

Annie grinned. "Magic and good looks."

"Good one", Sirius saluted her with a grin.

#

Annie checked the last table and surveyed the dining room one final time, declared it splendid and rushed to the kitchen.

"How are we tonight, gang? Doing okay?"

"YAY!" the gang of chefs and serving people hollered back.

"Lovely. Alright, quick walkthrough, Amanda, Jackie, Will, Klara, you have your usual tables. Dani, I'd like you to have table forty to fifty tonight, and Hampus if you can take ninety to hundred that would be great. Kitchen people, the usual deal. That okay?"

"Sure thing boss, when do we start?"

"Now of course, shoo and work!" Annie ordered with a grin and left the kitchen and headed into the entrance hall.

#

"I hate Friday nights," she muttered as she freed her feet from the shoes and hung her jacket on a hook on the wall.

The apartment was silent.

"Hey, fictional magic man that turned out to be real – still here?" Annie called out.

Silence.

"Uh…still here…"

Annie head into the living room.

"Ah sorry about that – I tend to forget that most people like to sleep at four in the morning. Goodnight", she said and grinned sheepishly.

#

Saturday was another tutoring-Sirius-to-fit-in day; they took a walk throughout the city and Annie pointed out the subway, the busses and the taxis once more since Sirius insisted on being hardly drilled so he would be safe and not mess up. They ate lunch at a restaurant, Annie showed him the employment services office and then they headed back home and Sirius insisted to cook dinner as a thank you, assuring her that he would pay her back for all the extra costs as soon as he got a job.

#

Sunday was a loner day; Sirius headed out for a four hour walk all by himself, and Annie buried herself in bed and watched Once Upon A Time. They ate dinner separately and Sirius informed her that he had walked past an area which held small apartments for renting – he had actually managed to find the landlord outside the building complex and had talked said landlord into giving his contact information.

Annie thought the progress was wickedly good.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 Sirius**

"So, you're off?"

Sirius put the shoes on and nodded.

"Yeah, I think it's best to get this new life thing started. The sooner I can be out of your very pink hair the better."

"I hope you realize that there's no way I'm gonna let you sneak away", Annie told him with a huff.

Sirius snorted. "So you're saying that you're gonna… what's the word now… fangirl all over me?"

She threw her head back and laughed deep and rich and she was quite lovely to behold.

"No, of course I won't! I'm saying that I would like to stay in touch – being that I'm the first person you got to know in this world and all."

"Such a shame. I was looking forward to see the fangirling thing," he joked and watched as Annie blushed.

"Ah, well, nothing to… erhm… _see_ in my case…more like… to _feel_ ", she muttered and then promptly wished him good luck and shooed him out.

While he mentally scolded himself for immediately interpreting her words as sexual – even though he was sure she had actually _meant_ them to be sexual – Sirius took the bus down town to the building in which he had an appointment to confirm his fake English citizenship and to get a Swedish one as well

The meeting went well; a carefully placed Memory Altering Charm and he was a Swedish citizen, 35 years old, with the mission to get an employment as soon as possible.

#

"So, fill in this form and we'll see what we can find for you", said the kind older person at the employment services office.

Sirius spent the next hour by the computer – and mentally worshipped Annie for teaching how to use one – spoke with the older helpful woman, collected some freshly outcome ads for jobs and then took the bus back to Annie's place.

The apartment was silent when he stepped inside and shut the door behind him and in the kitchen he found a note.

 _Hiya magical roomie!_

 _Mild crisis at work; will be home by eight, I hope. Feel free to eat and whatnot._

 _Annie_

Sirius spent the afternoon and beginning of the evening reading up on the work ads, read some more _Harry Potter_ , made dinner and took a shower.

He slept without dreams.

#

Wednesday came with three job interviews; one in a clothes store which sold high and flashy suits and dresses that made Sirius recall the many dances he'd been forced to attend while he still lived with his parents; one child toy store with so many colors that he suspected he'd get dizzy on full time if working there, although it seemed fun; one museum guard post in the _National museum_ which Sirius felt quite hopeful and eager about.

#

On Friday, Sirius felt like banging his head through a brick wall; he had woken late, had walked in on Annie in the shower, he _really_ needed a jacket, he felt like he had imposed enough on the younger woman, he was wickedly homesick and depressed with the outcome for his godson – he had the final book left to read, and he missed magic so much that it hurt – he had decided to put his wand on the shelf even though his magic was back since magic in this world only existed in books and therefore using it made him feel like a cheater.

#

Saturday. Sirius woke up feeling no better than he had the previous day.

So, he sneaked out in hope that a long walk would help.

It didn't, so when he returned two hours later and found Annie in the kitchen, singing along to some song he didn't know, clad in a washed out, see-through t-shirt, Sirius snapped.

He gave himself credit for not lashing out on her, though, but instead on the breakfast she had made.

"Wow. What have the poor sausages done?"

Sirius huffed but didn't reply.

"Hey… what's wrong?"

He snorted.

"Oh alright, I'll guess then. Tired of having to stay here? Scared shitless by this age? Homesick? Sexsick? Hugsick? Overall sick?"

"What in Merlin's name is _sexsick_?" he huffed.

Annie grinned cheekily at him.

"As if you don't know."

"I wasn't staring at you," he pointed out – and he really hadn't been, he had simply seen her clad in nothing and singing and then he had attacked the food.

"I know that. You're far too righteous – good thing too; I don't like lechers. But _anyway_ , what's up, really?"

"Wanna go home," he muttered and banged his head down on the table. Silence, shuffling and then an arm around shoulder.

"Of course you want. Hey, maybe the Veil will show up here after you've finished reading the books and you'll be taken back? Or maybe you'll be taken back out of the blue – some sort of magic backlash?"

"Magic doesn't work that way."

"Well, magic also isn't supposed to bring fictional characters into life," Annie pointed out.

"Are you always this logical?"

"Pfft, as if! Only when the occasion calls for it."

She was still hugging him with one arm.

"Thanks, I think."

"Mhm," she hummed. "Now, leave those poor sausages alone, or eat them calmer."

#

On Monday, Sirius woke up to a pillow being thrown on him.

"You have phone call! From the museum. Oh my gosh _get up_ _and answer_!" Annie whispered while beaming.

"Did you just throw a pillow at me?" he mumbled sleepily.

"Yes I did, now shoo! Phone call in the kitchen!"

And five minutes and a very tired conversation later, Sirius had a job. Annie was whooping and made him chocolate pancakes, which felt nice but a little weird since he was after all 35 and not 5. But the pancakes were delicious so Sirius didnät say anything.

They spent the afternoon in town; Sirius memorized more streets, huffed at Annie when she promptly bought him a cell phone, they ate lunch and went up in the _City Hall Tower_ where Sirius had a mental fight with himself – he would _not_ kiss Annie in a freaking tower like they were in a cheesy movie or book.

#

On Tuesday, things went utterly mad and Sirius wanted to be swallowed by the ground.

He woke up disoriented and freaking _naked in Annie's bed_ ; he fell down on the floor in pure shock, Annie woke up and mildly pointed out that it would really have been more fun to be woken with kisses or _something else_ ; he burned the breakfast and then walked in on Annie showering and this time he saw her close up front and while it was, well, _nice_ it felt awkward as hell and he rushed to his first workday with her naked body on full display in his mind's eye; he called all his new coworkers by wrong name at least once and he missed lunch cause there was some trouble with the security cameras and his boss was a little slow showing how to fix it up; when Sirius finally stumbled out of work he was late for dinner and Annie called him on his – well hers since she had bought it – cell and wondered if he would mind eating alone since she was also late from work.

Sirius was _not_ amused with the day.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 Annie**

Annie huffed as the emptied the last grocery bag and finished putting everything away.

"I _hate_ Friday grocery shopping," she muttered.

There was no reply. Ah, right, she was now living alone again. Huh.

Sirius had found an apartment that was a far streak better than the first one he'd found, and so he had moved last week and now I had been four months in total since he had turned human and put away his wand and Annie missed him and it still felt surreal and she was afraid that she'd woke up one day at the hospital from a come and realize that the past months had been a _very_ vivid imagination thing.

"Meh", Annie huffed and gave up on life and called Catrina, decided on hours of steamy girl on girl sex and _Once Upon A Time_ marathon and dashed out of her apartment.

#

Saturday was bleak and rainy and Annie took a long walk in town with music in her ears, came home dripping wet and noticed one missed called and a text from Sirius who told her he was bored as fuck, and would she like to come over and eat pizza? Annie called him up, affirmative as hell, took a quick hot shower and changed into jeans and a t-shirt and was off again.

Sirius greeted her with a grin and a hug and an almost kiss on the cheek – he stopped at the last possible minute and Annie was cursing all thing mentally cause damnit she wanted him to kiss her.

They ordered pizza with pepperoni sausage and decided to watch horror movies; Annie declared herself a mistress of sneaking when she succeeded in ending up with Sirius's arm around her after two hours of carefully moving about on the couch.

"One more?" the fictional-turned-real-man asked her when the credits of the first movie slowly crept over the TV screen.

"Sure, I'm gonna steal your bathroom."

"No, don't do that! I need it here!" he laughed and took his arm off her.

In the bathroom Annie peed, washed her hands twice, splashed cold water on her face and pondered on what to do. Then she returned to the couch and the black haired very frustrating man.

"Sirius?"

"Mhm?" he huffed through a mouthful of chips.

"I'm tired of this," she told hi flatly.

He frowned at her, confusion clear on his face. "Of this? What is _this_?"

"Well, us, to be more specific. I mean, I've told you I've had sexual fantasies about you, you've seen me naked, you've almost kissed me several times, you've _backed away_ when I've been trying to kiss you. So, I'm tired of this. Either we kiss and so on, or we don't and if it's _don't_ then I wanna go home and eat chocolate."

"If we _don't kiss and so on_ , you wanna go home and eat chocolate?" he repeated slowly and his lips twitched.

"Well yeah, chocolate makes things feel better," she deadpanned.

Silence.

"Hey, magic man! A reply would be lovely."

"Well… I guess I can stop backing away," he told her with a smirk.

Annie shrugged, grinned and made a not so graceful jump down on the couch, sneaked a hand into long black hair, pulled on it so that Sirius had to bend his head back and then she kissed the pulsating veins on the stretched skin on the side of his throat.

"You're so annoying," she huffed and moved her lips to his chin, placed a kiss there and then stole his lips. He smiled into the kiss and leaned back on the couch; Annie huffed, bit down on his lower lip and moved onto his lap.

"No backing," she growled playfully and Sirius laugh was deep and a little raspy and his hands sneaked over her back downwards and cupped her ass and he kissed her back.

Annie didn't really reflect on how they moved from the couch to the bedroom, but when they did, they were naked, she had sucked him off and he had given her nipples so many bites that she knew she would be sore for days.

"Condom?" he asked as he slipped two fingers inside her and she squealed and almost fell off the bed.

"No. I'm clean and on the pill now… so I'd prefer not, but... if you want to, open the drawer," she told him as his fingers curled and moved inside her and his other hand came up and cupped her right breast and he bit down on the left with sharp teeth.

"Had a check-up two weeks ago… clean as can be… fuck you're wet," he murmured a he slipped another finger into her and Annie laughed and pulled at his hair, drew him up for a kiss and raked her nails down his back.

"Well… this is like the ultimate fantasy turned real so…" she trailed of and he Sirius laughed.

"Fangirling?"

"Shut up! Use that beautiful mouth for something else."

"I can do that."

And he moved down her body, nudged her legs further apart and buried his head there.

Hours later, Annie sneaked out of bed and stole a glass of water from Sirius's kitchen. When she crept back into bed Sirius mumbled something, creaked one eye open, smiled sleepily at her and pulled her close.

#

They spent Sunday in bed, alternating between watching movies and fucking – Annie really didn't think they were making sweet love – she had so many marks all over telling otherwise, so yeah, fucking. Delicious.

They ate pasta salad for dinner, spent some time on the couch snogging madly like teenagers, and then Annie ruefully went home since work was up the next day.

#

Monday - everyone at work just loved to comment that she had very nice marks on her neck and arms, so much that Annie finally threw some ice cream on her staff and slipped a long sleeved shirt over her black restaurant t-shirt.

Still, she didn't really mind.

#

Thursday; Annie had a free day off since they would be working the upcoming Sunday due to some high and mighty people who had booked the restaurant – Annie sometimes choose to accept these kind of bookings.

So, she took a long walk since the weather was sunny, and by lunchtime she called Sirius and asked him to sneak away over his break. He met her by the water and amused was evident in his voice when he told her that he had indeed sneaked away from all the remarks about the scratches on his arm and back.

They bought sandwiches and sat down in the _King's Garden_ and soaked in the sun for an hour. Well soaked in the sun and stole kisses that were far too short in Annie's opinion.

#

On Saturday, Annie got a call from her niece; Lisa wondered if she could come over for dinner cause she home alone and bored, and Annie was suddenly hit by the realization that if she and Sirius one day met another Potterhead, said other Potterhead would quite possibly see that Sirius looked like, well, Sirius. Fuck.

"I haven't even thought about this! How the hell do we explain this?" she wailed as she prepared dinner.

Sirius, who sat by table scraping carrots, shrugged.

"Eh, who's to say someone will notice? I mean, Mad-Eye always said that if you have to hide something, better to it in plain sight and, well, not really hide."

"… Aaaaalrighty, I'm not even commenting that."

"What did I say?!"

"You do realize that it's still spooky as fuck to hear you talk about what I _still_ see as fictional people as if they really are, well, real people?"

Sirius scoffed and threw a carrot at her.

"After all this time?"

Annie cracked up and that was how her niece found her when she got in five minutes later; crying from laughing, sitting on the floor and holding the carrot Sirius had thrown at her.

Surprisingly, when Annie had calmed down and they ate dinner and she watched her niece engaged with Sirius, she had to give the man credit; Lisa didn't once comment on the look-alikeness.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 Sirius**

 _"Disgrace! Shameful being! Embarrassing thing! Lowlife!"_

 _The whip was moving so fast over his skin that he decided that call it 'dancing whip'. A failing attempt to make fun off and endure. And still, he was writhing, pulling on the invisible magical restrains that held him in place against the wall, held him at the mercy of his crazed mother. The whip danced harder, its end starting to pull of skin as it connected with his back. He'd have to creep out and get some potions and slaves for the injuries later, when everyone was asleep; no one could see this, no one could know…_

Sirius blinked. Light, sunshine to be precise, shone right into his eyes. Wonderful. He had never been a morning person.

"Hey… what's up?"

He blinked again, for a moment confused as to why there was a person in his bed. And then the mists from the dream world cleared.

"Bad dream… awful memory," he muttered, turned around and pulled Annie close. She said nothing in response to his words, just began to softly drag her finger through his hair. He fell back to sleep.

#

It was another workday and Sirius was in a terrible mood; ever since he had had the first flashback-dream, he had not had a night without his sleep being haunted by memories. Annie had suggested a pill that apparently worked as the Dreamless Sleep Potion, but Sirius had never liked relying on things – magic or non-magic – to get rest. So he had tried every trick in the book he knew of to get decent sleep; working out harder than ever, staying awake for days, doubling his load at work, eating too much dinner, hell, he had even tried sex as a mean to totally exhaust himself. And nothing, _abso-fucking-lutely nothing_ , worked. And so Sirius was in a terrible mood and longed for lunch so he could take a walk.

"Come one, lad, go earlier and have a decent meal; you look like death warmed over!"

"… right, thanks."

Kevin thumped him and the back and Sirius huffed and headed to his small office to change from the guard shoes and clothes to his trainers and civilian clothes – maybe a run along the water would help.

"You know, I didn't think you'd get away with being this off as a guard; not noticing someone's in your office, pfft!"

A body pressed against his back, hands sneaked open the buttons of the blue guard shirt, nails raked over his stomach as lips probed his neck.

"How the fuck did you get in?"

"I sneaked. Don't you have handcuffs in case you have to chain some evil portrait thief, hm?"

Sirius snorted.

"Really?"

"Well yeah… so, that's a no to handcuffs? Pity really…"

Then soft nimble hands where pushing the shirt off his shoulders, teeth where teasing the skin on his back. Sirius snorted and whirled around, caught the pony tail of faded pink hair and pulled.

"Ouch!"

"Close the door miss, can't have anyone walking in."

Annie smirked. "Let go off my hair then."

"I think not."

And he moved with her as she closed the door; weaved his fingers into the pale pink locks and then pulled again, bringing her in for a kiss.

"Mm… y'know, that _really hurts_ ," she told him when they parted for air.

"Well, you know how guards are with sneaky people, rough and thorough."

And she laughed and scratched his upper arm, a challenge in her eyes.

Later, they were on the thick carpet that covered the entire floor, wrapped together, hair messy and with more marks covering their bodies.

"Hah… that was fun," Annie sighed and kissed his shoulder.

"It was," Sirius agreed and smirked.

"So… free of bad excess energy stuff?" she asked softly.

"Eh?"

"You've been uptight; I'm guessing from the flashback-dreams," she clarified.

"Oh. Eh, dunno… feel good though, not so angry…"

"Mission accomplished then."

"The fuck Annie?"

"Kidding, kidding! But really, rougher sex can be good for getting something out of the system."

"So, what? You're saying you… let me use you?"

She snorted. "I'd never let anyone use me, silly! See it as a plus side effect; I really came over cause I've been horny as hell all morning, nothing else behind it."

"Ah. So… you don't mind rough times ten?"

"If I did, I'd have stopped you the first time we went rough," she pointed out and playfully bit his shoulder. "Have to head back, sadly. Wanna come over for dinner today?"

"Meh, can't. The guys wanna go bowling."

"Blast, I'm too slow! Maybe another day then," she smiled as she stood up and started to dress. Sirius sat up watched her with a smirk.

"You look really good all tied up," he drawled and she smirked.

"Oh, I _feel_ really good all tied up, you sure know what you're doing," she grinned and tossed him his shirt.

"Heh, good I guess. It was great seeing you. Later, sweets," he mumbled and kissed her goodbye.

#

On Saturday, Sirius almost felt like a decent living being; three nights of sleep with only one flashback-dream was what he considered good. And still there was a nagging feeling that crept all over him and he had no clue as to what it was.

The tea kettle whistled and he snatched it from the hot stove and poured the smoking water into a cup.

"Spoon…" he muttered and reached for the cutlery box. His fingers were good way from the handle when the box opened and a spoon sailed up in the air and then down into the teacup and began stirring.

"… really?"

Sirius glared at the spoon and it stilled. He wasn't surprised; small things like that had been a regularity the last two days and he had come to the conclusion that since he had his magic back but wasn't using it, said magic chose small to play around and do small things for him, reminding him that he did not really belong in the world he was now occupying. It was annoying. And it was working.

Sirius snorted and brought the teacup into the living room, turned the TV on and glared again when a scene from _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_ filled the TV screen. Lovely.

That night he didn't sleep. Instead, he ransacked his memories for information about the Veil, just as he had done many nights, and just as much without getting any result. He gave up when the sun was creeping up in the sky; there was no explanation to why he had ended up in another world where he wasn't real but now made real. It was still annoying and confusing as hell.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 Annie**

"So what, you fuck around, eat stuff; fuck some more, am I getting it right?"

Annie snorted and threw a pillow at Mia.

"No! I mean, we do all that, but not only. Sometimes we just talk for hours, and sometimes we fall asleep. It's nice," she said.

Mia raised an eyebrow. "You have a very sexy man with you, and you _fall asleep_?"

"We get tired too!" Annie defended herself, and the absent Sirius.

"Right… But, you're, like, an item or what?"

"I don't think so, haven't really talked about it."

"Does he at least know you're poly and sexual?"

"Of course he does! I tell all the people I get intimate with, or simply like, about that. Jeez, Mia, you have so little faith in me!"

"So… I can kiss you with a clean conscience?"

"That you most certainly can do!" Annie said with a wicked grin and pulled the purple haired woman close.

#

Annie braided the left part of her hair, put the two braids over her hair in milk maid fashion, sneaked a quick look in the mirror to confirm it looked the way she wanted it, left the bathroom and headed for her closet in her bedroom.

The black fake leather skirt clung to her bum and hip like a second skin and made a really nice contrast to the rainbow gradient thighs and the light pink top.

A knock on the closed bedroom door brought a smile to her lips.

"Come in, Jackie!"

The brown haired man sneaked inside the room with a grin, they exchanged a hug and kiss.

"Hit sweetie! You look marvelous!"

"So do you! Did you pick that shirt to match me?" Annie said with a grin and gestured to the shirt that matched her top perfectly.

"Coincidence, but a good one, I'd say. So, are we good to go?"

"Yup! I'm just gonna grab my bag and stuff," Annie replied and proceeded do to just that.

They took they bus into the city core and then walked twenty minutes to the club, where the guard let them in with a polite bow.

"I'm gonna get a drink, you want one?" Jack asked her and Annie nodded so they parted way and Annie took a table in a corner and sat down.

"Annie!"

Marisha popped out from nowhere, holding a leash that fastened into the necklace-collar that adorned her partner Sam's neck.

"Hi there! You two doing good?" Annie asked and beamed up at them from her seat.

"Yup!" the two women answered in chorus and winked at her.

"Great! Going to see the show later?"

"Maybe, if we feel up to it; we're planning to play around a bit, starting in a few minutes. And you?" answered Marisha and tugged at the leash so that Sam had to take two steps closer.

"Watching, not playing today," Annie told them, and then Jack showed up with drinks and the four engaged in conversation for a few more minutes until Marisha and Sam sneaked away to play.

Janice, the club owner stepped out on the stage, banged a staff onto the wooden floor and beamed towards the people in the room. "Evening folks! Tonight's show will start in an hour, feel free to go on as usual until then, and have a safe and great evening!"

#

Annie hummed happily as she strolled along the street to the five stories building complex. The door was as always locked since it was past midnight, but she simply typed the code, sneaked into the building and took the elevator up to the top floor. The door was unlocked, and she tiptoed inside and locked it behind her.

"Hi there."

The voice was a bit raspy and lower than usual. Annie licked her lips, but did not turn around.

"Hi," she whispered and took of her shoes, stretched and then whirled around, came nose to nose with Sirius and beamed at him.

"You look wonderful," he told her and smiled, grey eyes glittering in the low light from the hall lamp.

"I feel wonderful," she told him and bit her lower lip, and Sirius hummed and then pushed her into the wall, kissed her feverishly and palmed her breast and ass.

"This what you wanted, hm?" he asked as he moved his lips to her neck and began nibbling and kissing on the skin there.

"Yeees," Annie moaned and pressed closer into his touch. "And more," she added.

"Oh I know, you're text was gloriously detailed, love," Sirius murmured and bit down on her right earlobe. "Let's get you naked, shall we?"

"And tied up," she added.

"And tied up," he agreed and gave her ass a slap, making her giggle and arch into his touch.

Twenty minutes later, Annie squealed as Sirius dripped ice cold water down her back, and tried in vain to move. The ropes against her naked skin felt glorious as always, and the hand that pulled at her wavy ponytail was warm and secure. A slippery warm tongue licked away the cold drops from her skin, travelled up over her spine and stopped at the nape of her neck.

"Beg."

Annie squirmed on the bed. "Please… please don't… stop," she half sobbed and strained against the ropes once more, earning a slap on her right bum cheek.

"Tsk, you'll have to keep still then, love."

"Mhm," she agreed and moaned loudly when she felt sharp teeth and that wicked tongue bite and licked at her neck.

#

Her hands where the last to be untied. She reflexively wriggled her fingers and then curled up against the warm body beside her, took in the smell of light sweat, the warmth Sirius radiated and the calming words that fell from his lips. Arms around her, more words that she still not fully heard, a hand that stroke up and down her back, calming and soothing. Lips, soft and warm, kissed her cheeks and nose. Annie blinked into the dimly lit room and then shut her eyes again, pressed closer to Sirius and flung an arm over his stomach.

"M'okay, here," she mumbled, her speech still slurred.

"Good. Just lie here… so sweet, darling… lovely… love you… some water, hm?"

"Mhm… love you… no water," she mumbled back and let her hand caress his cheek.

"Okay."

She felt his chest vibrate as he coughed, and then he went back to caress her back and whisper to her, slowly and carefully drawing her back from her cloudy state of bliss.

She felt more aware of her body and mind, so Annie stretched out a little, sneaked a leg between Sirius's and hummed happily as she scooted closer and hid her face by the crook of his neck.

"Mm… so wonderful, darling," she mumbled happily and kissed his jaw.

"That, I fully second," Sirius said softly and kissed her temple.

They cuddled in silence after that.


End file.
